Directional networking requires high throughput and therefore higher directional gain antennas. Existing technology utilizes parasitic arrays to provide cheap implementation of communication directionality but lacks the necessary gain and thus communication range. Alternatively, some existing technology utilizes mechanical arrays. Mechanical arrays add significant cost and complexity.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that had increased antenna gain compared to a parasitic array without the cost and complexity of a mechanical array.